Not Another BSC Fanfic
by YellowRoseOfTexas
Summary: Parody of my favorite BSC fanfic (including my own :-) Meant to be amusing, not offensive. I hope everyone will enjoy it as much as I do.


Author: YellowRoseOfTexas  
Title: "Not Another BSC Fanfic"  
Category: Parody, parody, parody, PARODY!  


Parody of...: Memorable BSC fanfiction. **No offense intended whatsoever!!** If you see yourself in my story, consider it a compliment. That means you're a memorable author. Don't see yourself? Want to be parodied? Mention that in a **review.** I just might parody you in ch.2. I left out a considerable number of memorable authors in order to save something for the next chapter. I'm trying to be the Weird Al of BSC fanfic, in case you can't tell. (Today)   
Recommended Reading (or Skimming) for Chapter One:   
  
"Janine's Story" (me)   
"New Life" (teacherchez)   
"The New Babysitters Club" (BalletPrincess)   
"BSC: The New Class" (me, again.)   
"Friends Forever" (SUNNYEXISTENCE)   
"Fall Down" (greer)   
"High School Blues" (Fay Mish)   
"Les Bebe Sitters par les Lettres et L'email" (Moonlight Symphony)   
"You're Coming A Long Way, Mary Anne" (CNJ) 

* * *

Kristy sighed. As someone once said, what a day! (Who said that exactly? Kristy didn't know.) Not only was in her first day of high school, but also, her little sister Karen and Vanessa Pike had just started the New Babysitters Club! 

Vanessa and Karen were not the same age and went to different schools, but DUH! Of course they're friends. They had the same babysitters. 

Claudia and her older sister, Janine were both nine months pregnant. Janine was having a girl, even though she was still in college. Claudia was going to have triplets; she had just announced her pregnancy to the club when she was 7 months along! Imagine their surprise! 

_ Ring, Ring _

"Hello, Babysitter's Club!" Kristy answered. Then she immediately hung up and started crying hysterically. And Kristy never cries. But she had just remembered that the old club was no longer! She'd have to start smoking now, or attend private school... 

The caller immediately called back. Kristy stopped crying and answered the call. 

"Kristy?" The voice asked, uncertainly. 

"Yeah, who is this?" She asked. 

"Its MaryAnn, hi," said the shy voice. 

"Hey, what's up?" 

"Not much. Am thinking about the Presidential election of 2004. Will die if Hillary decides not to run. Another Republican in office would be..." 

"...a dictatorship, I agree," Kristy finished. 

"Will be back in the old town for T-day!" Mary-Anne, who lived in NYC, announced. 

"The old..." Kristy trailed off. "Oh! You mean Stoneybrook? And... Thanksgiving?" 

"YES," Marianne exhaled loudly. 

"Sorry," Kristy replied. Then they hung up. 

Kristy started crying for the second time in her life. 

Then the phone rang again. 

Then Krisy started a new paragraph for the hell of it. 

"Hello, Baby-sitter's... " she trailed off, fighting back tears. "I mean, hello?" 

"Kristy, this is Vanessa Pike." 

"What do you want?" 

"Its like this. Margo wants to be in the club, but she's too young. What do I do?" 

"She's older than Karen," Kristy said for what seemed like the thounsandth time. "Look, Vanessa, I don't know what to tell you. You've got to stop calling me to ask me that." 

Vanessa sighed loudly and hung up. 

(Wait a minute, if Kristy is a freshman, that makes Vanessa ten years old.) 

...Nevermind about the New BSC 

Unless...   
  


*****4 YEARS LATER*****

  
  


"Hello, Baby-sitter's... " Kristy trailed off, fighting back tears. "I mean, hello?" 

"Kristy, this is Vanessa Pike." 

"What do you want?" 

"Its like this. Margo wants to be in the club, but she's too young. What do I do?" 

"She's older than Karen," Kristy said for what seemed like the thounsandth time. "Look, Vanessa, I don't know what to tell you. You've got to stop calling me to ask me that." 

Vanessa sighed loudly and hung up. 

* * *

That's chapter one! Reviews, perhaps? Here's what to expect in the chapters to come:'   
(At least, here's what I HOPE will be in chapters to come. I sure hope that I can do more parody. Depends on the nature of your response.)   
The BSC goes to high school.   
The New BSC meets for the first time.   
The BSC plans a reunion.   
The BSC exchange letters/write in their journals.   
And much, more more! 


End file.
